


Deviations

by TimeLord1011



Category: Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter (2012)
Genre: Canon - Movie, Discovery, M/M, Parallel Scene, Vampires
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLord1011/pseuds/TimeLord1011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Translation work also publish in a Chinese non-profit FanFic website: 随缘居SuiYuanJu<br/>Address：http://www.mtslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=83045&page=1#pid1467747</p></blockquote>





	Deviations

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Deviations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/694601) by [Argyle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argyle/pseuds/Argyle). 



Henry从未习惯这个，即使是过了三百年。

噢，场面通常总是相同的——他认出了几乎每个街角黑暗的轮廓，蜿蜒而深——汗液与烟尘的味道，还有从男人的毛孔里散发出来的廉价的酒香，这一切对他而言都是如此熟悉，至少差不多是这样。但是第一次的血腥，一点点撕开对方的皮肤，挣扎和吮吸，对于每条他带走的生命而言无疑都是一次全新的体验。

这差不多要把他逼疯了。这一切都消耗着他，（It all but consumed him, richly, exquisitely）并且这都不是他通常关心的那种不完全的关注，更不要说那种希望自己隐形的愿望。

而如今，Abe，当然了，他一定得是Abe。

天，Henry当然知道他看起来怎么样。看着一个吸血鬼正趴在他的受害人的脖子边，任何普通人都会被吓一大跳，就像是只田鼠遇到了飞鹰。但Abe可不是普通人。无论怎么说，Abe总是一个特别的存在：正是Henry把他塑造成了这样。

现在，Henry浑身浴血，衣冠不整，伴随着被喂养的冲动而颤抖着。Abe就这样看着他，很是痛苦，也许是因为Abe从来没准备好去了解Henry的本性。但即使如此，被光明正大的揭露总好过被偷偷摸摸的发现。现在轮到Abe了，他扬起那把该死的漂亮的斧子对着Henry的脑袋划一个干净的弧度。Henry冷静了下来，他大声喝道让Abe住手，但是Abe的速度很快。Henry可不想被自己的门徒伤害。

然后Abe突然意识到了什么，他立刻停了下来。Barts的味道——连同一些奇怪的泥和马的味道——仍旧在Abe的手边萦绕，但是它们正在消退，并且毫无疑问的，它们将很快消失，在Abe决定放过Henry以前。Henry感觉到一阵恐惧，轻巧并且迅速的在他的勇气上撕开一道口子，孤独，无边并且矛盾。

Abe道，“你，是吸血鬼？这怎么可能？”

“怎么可能？”Henry重复道。Abe将他钉在地上，用力的拽住他就好像野兽一样。斧子的刀锋的银色包衣已经碰到了他的发梢。他的每一根毛发都在叫嚣着反击，亦或是逃跑也好，但他仍然说道，“你真的想知道？那我该从头讲起，当我还是个猎人——像你一样的时候，还是从Adam杀害了我的妻子，把我——他没有杀我，而是转化了以后？”

好奇总是一个很好的方法，Abe道，“继续。”并且拉着Henry坐了起来。

铺路石子的湿气渗入了Henry的外衣，最后一丝因为谋杀而带来的温暖也已经远离。只过了几分钟他便开口了，讲述起了他自己那糟糕的失败经历。第一个将导致之后无数失败的错误。

Abe听着，仇恨逐渐化为了失望。这是Henry从不知道该如何面对的——

即使是过了三百年以后。

END

**Author's Note:**

> Translation work also publish in a Chinese non-profit FanFic website: 随缘居SuiYuanJu  
> Address：http://www.mtslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=83045&page=1#pid1467747


End file.
